


Give Me Chaos

by gotfanfiction



Series: Girls Don't Cry [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Family Feels, Female Eggsy, Female Friendship, POV Alternating, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Abuse, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotfanfiction/pseuds/gotfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Eggsy wondered if life was ever gonna stop kicking her in the balls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Multi-parter here. There's almost no dialog, and, as usual, it's non linear like wow

There was a lot of things Eggsy Unwin was. A dedicated Kingsman agent. An absolute ace big sister. She was built strong, could take a lickin' and keep on tickin', ha.

She was even happy, most of the time, which was still weird enough to make something in her head skip, stumble.

She had Rox, the best mate a girl could have; Merlin as a near constant voice in her ear, steady, reassuring. Something she wasn't too proud -anymore- to admit needing. 

Knowing that there were people out there who'd rip apart the world to get her home safe, people who cared about her that much, sparked something like joy in her chest.

**

Michelle was doing better. It was like some great crushing weight had been lifted from her shoulders, she stood taller, smiled bigger, brighter.

Everyday she looked less like she'd been dragged through hell. She'd gotten her hair cut, too, came home grinning one day with a spiky little pixie cut.

(Later she'd told Eggsy that she'd cut it once and Dean'd gone mental. That being able to what she wanted to it now was, strange enough, more freeing than simply being away from him. 

Eggsy had smiled, took a dozens photos, hugged her Mum and promptly headed to HQ to see how many practice dummies she could rip apart with her bare hands.)

***

TBC...

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's super short, and weird and rambling but! There will be more tomorrow! With Extra Angst!!!!


End file.
